The white wolf
by flora swan
Summary: Bella phases with Edward standing there but he kidnaps her and takes her to the Volturi who knows that her. They let her walk around the castle but every time she escapes they put her in the dungeons so she gives up from escaping them. One day Bella does escapes and go back to La Push for help. One of the pack imprints on her. And she does too. But Demetri brings her back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

He did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled in front of my home. That was a bad sign. He didn't plan to stay then. I shake my head and take a deep breath, and come to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto my seat. That was not normal

"come for a walk with me" he suggested in a unmotional voice, taking my hand

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protested, but I instantly know that I wanted to. I didn't like this "this is bad, this is very bad" the voice in my head repeated again and again, but he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along towards the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to thick through the panic. It was what I wanted. I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through, so why was the panic choking me? We done only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail. I could still see the house. Some walk

Edward leaned against the tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable

"Okay, let's talk" I said. It sounded braver then I felt

He takes a deep breath

"Bella, we're leaving"

I took a deep breath, too. This was on accepted option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask

"Why now? Another year"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless" his answered confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if we going? I just stared at him

He stared back coldly

With a roll of nausea, I'd realised I misunderstood

"when you say we" I whispered

"I mean my family and myself" each word separate and distract

I shake my head back and fourth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak

"Okay" I said "I go with you"

"you can't, Bella. Where we going… it's not the place for you"

"where you are is the right place for me"

"I'm no good for you, Bella"

"don't be ridiculous" I wanted to sound angry, but it just sound like I was begging "you're the very best part of my life"

"my world is not for you" he said grimly

"What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"you're right" he agreed "it was exactly what has to be expected"

"you promised! In Phoenix. You promised that you would stay"

"As long as that was best for me" he interrupted to correct me

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it" I shouted in a furious voice as I started shaking a bit from anger, the words exploding out of me – somehow it still sound like a plea "Carlisle told me about that, I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you. It's yours already"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different – like the liquid gold had frozen solid

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" he spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying these was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent

So I started shaking real bad like I'm going to explode and I can't stop the shaking for some reason

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked in a worried voice as he saw me shaking

Before I knew it I exploded then I looked up to see Edward take a step forward with a smirk on his face

'what's with him' I thought to myself

'Hey, look we got a newbie' I heard an unfamiliar male say then he realised a leech was standing in front of me 'where are you? I come and get you'

So I showed him then I looked back to see Edward wasn't standing there anymore but before I knew what was happening I was pinned down by Edward who had a evil smirk on his face

'hold on, we are on our way. I'm Sam by the way and who are you?' I heard a male say in a deep voice

'Bella. Bella Swan' I told him

'What? But she isn't either Quileute' someone else butted into their conversation

I was brought out of it when Edward started laughing "you fell for it, I knew you were a wolf" he said to me which the others heard because they growled out "so I got hold of the volturi and they want you"

I let out a growl as he hit me hard to knock me out

'Bella, stay awoke till we get there'

'I'm sorry' I thought back to them as I closed my eyes

'No! Stay awake' that's all I got as I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

Bella opened her eyes to see she was in a dungeon so she gets up from the floor and to see she was wearing different clothes as she was wearing. She was wearing a black dress but she didn't pay attention to what she had on. She walked up to the door only to find it locked

"Hello.. anyone there" she called out as she stood in front of the door "please.. let me out" Bella begged as tears welled up in her eyes when she didn't get an answer so she sat down near the wall

The dungeon doors opened

Bella looked up to see a boy who looked like he was fifteen and a blonde girl standing next to him. They looked like they were twins and she remained silent because she didn't know what to say or what to do

"The masters want to see you" the girl said to her with a smirk on her face

"What do you want from me? Where am I" Bella said in a worried voice as she backed away from them when she saw him takes a step towards her "please let me out" she begged them as tears were rolling down her cheeks

The boy walks over and kneed down next to her with a small smile on his face "it's alright Bella.. we not going to hurt you" he informed her as he held out his hand for her to take "but the masters would like to see you"

She looks at his hand and places her hand in his and she instantly felt how cold his hand felt between her hot hand

He pulled her up and kept his hand in hers. He guides her out of the dungeons with the girl following behind them

"I'm Alec by the way and this is my twin sister Jane"

Jane growled at her brother "don't forget that she's our prisoner" she snarled which made Bella to growl at her "don't growl at me" she said "as least I'm not a dog unlike you" she ran vampire speed to the throne room

Bella started to shaking badly

"Bella.. you need to calm down"

She phased into her wolf form and started running in a different direction ignoring Alec shouting at her to come back here

Soon she gets tackled to the ground by two unfamiliar vampires which she growled at them

'Any one there? Please help me' she thought and was hoping that someone was in their wolf form as she struggled to break free from them when she couldn't she phased back to her human form

Alec just showed up to see Bella on the floor and helps her up "come on.. we need to get to the masters quickly" he picked her up and ran vampire speed to a double doors "wait here and don't move" Alex ordered her as he opens the doors and walks in the room

She waits outside and starts thinking to escape from here somehow. She comes out of her thoughts when the doors opens so she looks up to see Alec standing there with a smile on his face "the masters wants to see you now" he said to her in a calm voice

She walks inside the room with Alec to see three vampires sitting what looks like a throne and other vampires standing on the other side of the room "welcome Isabella" a long black hair man stand up and walked over to her "my name is Aro and this is my brothers Caius" he points to a man with blonde hair who looks angry "and Marcus" he points to an other man with long brown hair who looks sad and bored

Bella looks at them with a scared look on her face "what do you want from me" she asked them in a worried voice "we're not going to harm you" Aro informed her in a happy voice "when can I leave here" she looked into his eyes "you are with us now and forever" Caius told her in a angrier voice as he stood up from the throne

She turns to ran only to see two vampires guarding the doors so she sees a window wide opened and she runs for the window. She reaches the window and went to jump out but for someone grabbed her around the waist and brings her back to the middle of the room. He lets go of her and grabs her wrist so she looks up to see Alec who grabbed her

Aro walks over to her with Marcus and Caius behind him

"Please let me go" she begged them in a scared voice as she puts her hand on Alec's hand and tries to push his hand away from her wrist but it was no use to get free from him as they reached them "Isabella, like we said earlier that we're not going to harm you" Aro promised her with a smile on his face "you'll let me leave here and get back to my family" she told him as she started to shaking from his scent "Bella, you need to calm down" Alec whispered as he let go of her

Bella turns to face him "I need some fresh air" she snarled out to him "my wolf wants to get out" she informs Aro as she turns her head to him which he nods his head " Felix and Demetri will go with you along with Alec" Marcus ordered so Felix and Demetri walks over to them

She turns and walks out of the room with them following her "where are we going" Bella questioned them "to the gardens" all three of them said at the same time "follow us" Felix told her as he leads her to the garden with Alec and Demetri behind them "it's beautiful" she whispered to herself as she looked around the garden

Bella gets knocked down which caused her to phase in her wolf form. she looks up to see Felix so she pushes him off her and growls at him not to come any closer but he takes a step towards her only for her to pin him down and snarled at him

Alec pulled her away from a scared Felix "phase back" he ordered in a bored voice when they were a few steps away from Demetri and Felix "I'll take you're back to the cage" he told her which made her to shake her wolf head "Demetri; Felix grab her while I use my power on her" he told the two other vampires

She watched as a black mift coming towards her then suddenly she couldn't see or hear anything around her

Once she got her sight back to see that she was back in the cage while Alec stood in front of the bars "I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow morning" with that he disappeared

She later down in wolf form and falls asleep


End file.
